Second Chances
by RainbowShelby
Summary: it's practically like Eve's Christmas but it has nothing to do with the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**_i wrote this whole story in like one day. hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**

_**Uno**_

"We're sorry Ember but we have to get rid of some bands and **your black heart** isn't doing as well as we like you guys to be doing, so we're cutting you from the label." My producer, James says.

"What? There are so many other bands that are doing far worse than us?"

"But they don't have band members that are in and out of rehab."

"Alex can't control his addiction." Lily, my guitarist, says, "So we'll start looking for another bassist."

"Don't bother." James says, "You're finished."

"This is not over!" I say getting into his face, "**your black heart** will not go out without a fight."

"Please don't make me call security."

"I'm not leaving!" I say crossing my arms. James rolls his eyes and minutes later two security guards throw me and Lily out.

"Fucking assholes." I yell at them as they walk back inside. I stand up and look around,

"You still on for raw tonight?" Lily asks, "I mean we don't have to go."

"We're going!" I say, we walk to my car and drive to the apartment.

* * *

-that night at raw-

We sat ringside next to my sister, Ashley and her husband Miles.

"I'm so sorry Em," my sister says hugging me.

"No need to be sorry." I say, "It's not your fault."

"Will you two stop talking, the show's about to start?" Miles says, i flip him off.

The Pryo goes off indicating that the show was in fact starting.

Ozzy and Sharon Osborne is in the ring with a king chair. I laugh

"GO OZZY!" Lily and i scream. Then Miz comes out and complains, then legacy followed by big show.

"damn it's it complain to Ozzy night?" i ask Ashley, she shrugs and laughs as DX music starts, Lily and i scream and hold up the DX glow sticks. DX persuades Ozzy to make some matches. So because Ozzy likes DX he does then Ozzy and DX pose together.

The first match was a rematch between Miz and Evan Bourne, for the United States title. For a second i truly thought Evan was going to win but Miz retained the title. The match that followed that one was Shamus vs. Jamie Noble,

"That man needs a tan bad." Ashley says shielding her eyes, Lily and i laugh. Shamus destroys Jamie, so the ref had to stop the match because Jamie was out, but that didn't stop Shamus he kept beating Jamie up.

"Leave him the hell alone you albino asshole!" i yell.

After watching Kofi Kingston, MVP and Mark Henry beat the hell out of Randy and legacy, we got to watch Raw's got talent.

Up first was Santino who just wasn't that good, next it was Chris masters, who moved his boobs with crazy train. I look at Lily.

"That was oddly hot. In a way."

"I know right." She says smiling

Finally it was Chavo and Jillian.

"NO OH GOD!" i say preparing to cover my ears. I was so grateful when Sharon slapped the smile off her face. Then Hornswoggle came running out dressed up like jack. Next it was a diva battle royal between Gail Kim, Kelly-Kelly, Brie Bella, Nicci Bella, Eve and Alicia Fox. First Gail went over then Brie, Nicci was next, then Eve because swagger came out and did the whole 'I'm watching you' motion with his hands. Finally it was just Kelly and Alicia in the ring.

"COME ON KELLY-KELLY!" Miles and i yell. But in the end Alicia Fox won.

Finally it was the match i had been waiting for the whole night. John Cena vs. Jericho vs. Big Show

"You gunna be okay," Ashley asks, "Seeing him again i mean, in real life, not on the TV?"

"Ash it's been 12 years since i actually saw him last, I'm over it." I say lying my ass off. Well you see John and i grew up together, and dated though high school, but on graduation we decided to break up because Lily and i were going to be flying out to California to get a record deal with my band **your black heart**, and he was going off to Springfield College. I hadn't been home since and i haven't seen John in real life since then. I didn't even go back for my own mother's funeral.

DX comes out again and goes to sit next to king and Cole. Minutes after all three contestants were in the ring. It was an unfair match; Jericho and Show were going to team up to take John out. Just like DX wanted. It was weird to see him; he was a lot more handsome then when we were in school. I started following his career when i started watching raw again and he came out and challenged Kurt angle. I was so deep in thought i missed most of the match so when the bell ring it made me jump. Jericho's hand was raised in victory.

It was quiet as we walked to the car.

"Ember! Ember Bennet" i hear, i turn around and john was running towards me. "Ember i thought that was you."

"Oh hey john." I say smiling

"Hey Ash, Lily." He says smiling towards my sister and best friend. "You guys mind if i steal her away so we can catch up?"

"She's all yours." Ashley says grinning.

"good." John says pulling me to a big hummer. We drive to a small diner and walk in.

"Just coffee, please." I tell the waiter. He nods and john orders,

"So what's been up?" John asks

"Nothing much really." I say

"You liar. **Your black heart** is doing great."

"At least someone thinks so." I mutter

"What's wrong?"

"nothing." I say, "so what about you? What's been going on?"

"Well Liz and i ended up going to the same college and we started dating. We got engaged in 2007 and married in July."

"Oh congrats." I say faking a smile. My coffee comes and i drink it.

"Yeah i live in Florida and Liz wants to start a family." I cough and stand up.

"I've got to go john." I say

"Wait why?" john says his face saddening.

"I just have to." I say running out. I run around the corner towards my apartment. _Why does he have to have the perfect life?! Why did i have to leave and let Liz get her grimy hands on him? I wish i could just start over!_

"So you wanna fresh start huh?" a voice says, a man emerges from the shadows, i jump.

"Who are you?"

"You're guardian angel."

"Yeah right."

"You don't believe me?" he asks, i shake my head and he hits me with something and i black out.

* * *

**hope you like. review my friends.**

**shelbs**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos**_

"Ember wake up you'll be late for last day of school!" I hear my mother say. _school?_

"What?" I say opening my eyes. I was in my room at home in West Newbury, Massachusetts. "How in the hell did I get here?"

"John carried you in late last night." A younger version of my sister, Ashley says leaning on my door frame.

"Ashley what year is it?"

"1995 stupid, I swear every time you and John go out you get stupider." She says leaving. I get up and run over to the mirror. _1995? But how? _

"You said you wanted a fresh start." The man from the alley says.

"What did you do?"

"You have a week. To change the outcome of your life, at the end of this week you will go back to where you're 32 and the outcome will be determined on what you do here, now."

"You mean I can still have a chance to get John." I ask, he rolls his eyes and disappears. I smile and hurry to get dressed for school.

"EMBER!" my mother yells. I run down the stairs and hug her.

"MOM!" I say tears in my eyes,

"Good morning to you too." She says kissing my cheek.

"Hey mom 10 years from now if you want to come see me, don't I'll come to you." I say

"What?"

"I just had a bad dream." I say, she smiles at me,

"Now get to school my future high school graduate." She says handing me a muffin. I smile and walk out to find John leaning up against his mustang; I take in the sight in front of me afraid I might wake up from this dream any moment. John looks up and grins at me.

"Morning Emmy." He says, i run and hug him.

"I've missed you so much John." I say kissing him.

"Baby we saw each other like 6 hours ago."

"Oh I know I just had this bad dream that we weren't together anymore and you got married to Liz Hub-however you say her last name." I say pouting.

"Babe I love you and we're going to be together forever." John says kissing me. _I know because I'm never going to let you go._

We get into his car and Led Zeppelin started playing. I smile and look out the window.

* * *

-At school-

"Bennet!" my best friend Lily yells as I get out of John's car, I look and she's standing with John's Brother Matt.

"Collins!" I say hugging her. "Hey Matt."

"That was some party last night, huh?" Matt says smiling at me, I laugh.

"Come on Em we got to get to Spanish." Lily says taking my arm. I kiss John's cheek.

"bye." I say, I tried to remember all my classes and who my teachers were, by the end of Spanish I remembered my whole schedule.

"Are we having band practice after school today?" Lily asks, I nod smiling as arms wrap around me.

"Have you figured out what college you're going to babe?" I ask John. He smiles.

"Springfield College, just like you. I can play football there and I can be near you."

"Awe baby, I love you." I say, he smiles and kisses me as Liz walks by. She glares at me and I smirk at her. The bell rang and I jump.

"We're late to Chemistry!" I say pulling Lily with me and running towards class.

"Can you believe we graduate next week?" Lily asks as we sit down in our lab station

"Yeah I know." I say, "John won't tell me where we're going for senior week."

"Nice, I think I'm going to go see my Gran. She's not doing so well." Lily answers; _that's right, Lily almost didn't come to Cali with me because of her Gran dying._

"I'm sure she's going to be okay." I say, Lily smiles,

"I know." She says, "So what are you getting John for graduation?"

"I got him this really nice watch."

"A watch, how sweet." Liz sneers, "I hope he dumps you the first minute we graduate, so when we go off to Springfield College together next fall, we can get together. Seeing as you're going to NYU."

"Oh you don't know?" I say smirking. "John and I are getting an apartment off campus where we **both **will be attending classes at Springfield College." _Well that was the plan up until I got that record deal._

"Huh?" Liz says

"She's going to Springfield with John not NYU." Lily says slowly, Liz glares at me and walks off, Lily and I laugh.

* * *

-After school-

"You guys have practice?" John asks wrapping his arms around me as I sat waiting for Lily; I loved being in his arms again.

"Yeah, you wanna watch."

"I'd love to but I'm gunna go with the guys and throw some pigskin."

"okay." I say kissing him.

"Love you babe." He says,

"Love you too."

"Hey lover-boy. Hand over my lead singer." Lily says smiling,

"Hey lil how was calc?" I ask hugging John.

"Ugh, I don't think I passed that damn exam." She says as we walk towards her house.

"I'm sure you did." I say, "I know you."

"thanks." She says as we get to her house.

"Don't you hate living so close to the school?" I ask

"I got use to it." she says as we walk in. her mother sat at the table with a man in a business suit.

"Lily, Ember good thing you're here." Lily's mom says standing up, "this is James Burgess from All-Star Records. He heard **your black heart **play a gig last week and he wants to sign you." _Here it is a chance in a life time. And look who it is Mr. 'don't make me call security!'_

"Oh my god really?!" Lily exclaims she hugs me.

"So what do you say?" James asks.

"Maybe we should wait for the rest of the band." I say looking at Lily. She nods and we wait for Alex (our bassist) and Trey (our drummer) to get here. Ten minutes of me arguing with myself, the two walk in.

"We got a record deal!" Lily says hugging them, I smile weakly.

"That's so awesome." Alex says grinning from ear to ear. Trey looks at me confused.

"So what do you say now?" James asks again.

"Can you give us a week to figure it out? We can't just go on a whim with this." Trey says. James stands up

"sure." He gives Trey his card.

"Thank you Mr. Burgess." Lily's mom says. He leaves and I look at Lily.

"I have to go home." I say, she nods and I stand up and walk towards my house. _What the hell do I do? I want a second chance, a chance to become like green day, but I also want John, isn't there away I can get both? I have a week; I'll think about it more later.

* * *

_

**hope uou guys enjoyed**

**shelbs**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tres**_

I sat staring at a picture of me and John. I was torn, when I came here I knew what I wanted but I also had a chance to redo the whole band thing. _What do I do?_

"Babe?" I hear John say, I look up and he stared at me from the doorway. "I went to pick you up from Lily's but she said you went home."

"I had to think." I say.

"Lily told me." John says, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I want to go to Springfield with you but I also what the whole band thing too." I say,

"No matter what you choose we'll be together forever, okay?"

"okay." I say.

"Now you need to get packed for out senior week, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"Boston." He says, "To the beach."

I smile and hug him.

"I love you." I say, he smile

"I love you too."

* * *

-The next day-

We were on our way to Boston for some fun alone time.

"You know I'll support you whatever you choose, right." John says, I smile.

"I know." I say

"Then why are you being so quiet?"

"I dunno, it's just everything's really setting in. we're graduating next week." _And I might not ever see you again, _"I have to choose between living with you and going to college or going to live the rock star dream." _And I still don't know how I'm going to do both_ "I'm scared something might happen and I might lose you."

"You won't lose me babe." John says kissing me. _If only you knew_.

The six days John and I spent together went really fast, we walked along the beach, went out to eat a lot but mostly I think we stayed in our hotel just lying in each other's arms. When we left that Thursday I dreaded going home, I still hadn't thought of a way to keep both of my wants.

"Still thinking about what you're going to do, huh?" John says taking my hand.

"Yeah, I think I know what to do but I'm afraid I'll hurt someone either way."

"I know," he says. We get home and Lily runs out.

"Dudes grab you're gear we're going camping tonight and make it time for graduation." She says smiling. John smiles at me and we make our way to Alex's house.

* * *

-The next morning-

I woke up and look at my watch.

"SHIT!" I yell, "Guys get up its 10:15"

Everyone gets up and starts picking up all the crap from last night. We throw on our clothes for graduations and speed our way to the high school. He put our robes on and my watch read 10:40. As we run in they were calling Terry Bane. I was right after him; I kicked in full speed and slid onto my spot.

"Ember Bennet." The principal says, I smile and walk onstage, "cutting it close aren't we, Ms. Bennet?"

"You know me I always have to make an entrance." I say. I flip my tassel and take my diploma, I pose step aside and wait at the end of the stage.

"John Cena." The principal calls next. John takes his diploma and walks up to me, our mother stand up and take pictures of us. We finally walk off stage and sit in our seats.

After everyone was done the principal has us stand up.

"Congratulations to the class of 1995." He says we throw our caps up and John takes me in his arms and kisses me.

We all went out to eat after graduation; we sat and talked about the good times, about the bad times, and the times it was just down right ugly. We stayed there for about 2 hours, people coming up and congratulating us. Finally we decided that it was time to go home.

"You wanna ride babe?" John asks, I look at him

"No I'm going to walk." I say, "I have to figure some things out."

"Take you're time." He says kissing me. I smile and start towards the park. I sit on the swing just thinking. I thought a lot about what future I had came from was like. How I got fired, missed my mom's funeral, lost the only man I ever loved, and didn't have a sturdy house, I lived in a two bedroom apartment with Lily. _That was the life I chose, that's the life I wanted to change._ Suddenly it hit me. I ran all the way to Lily's house. I knock franticly on the door, Lily answers.

"I wanna wait." I say, "I wanna go to college before we become famous. I want a degree I can fall back on if it all goes down the toilet."

She smiles.

"That's what we told him." Lily says, "We knew the moment he asked us about it that you wanted to wait."

"Thank you so much." I say hugging her. "I have to go tell John."

I run towards John's house. I barge in and Mrs. Cena smiles at me.

"He's in his room." She says, I run up to his room and find him lying on his bed.

"I chose Springfield." I say, he looks at me

"What? But the band thing was always your dream."

"I know but I want to go to college with you, I want a life with you before I want fame."

John smiles and hugs me.

"I love you." He says pulling me down so I lie next to him

"I love you too." I say falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed review please**

**shelbs**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuatro**_

"Ember! Come on get up!" someone says shaking me.

"No mom one more minute." I say. That someone removes the blankets.

"NO we have a meeting with James in like ten minutes." I recognize Lily's voice

"Why should we go? So he can fire us?" I say thinking that the whole thing was a dream.

"What?! Why would he fire us, our last two albums went double platinum. We're making him rich, not get up!" I hear a door slam and I slowly open my eyes; I look around, not recognizing my surroundings

"John?" I say slowly hoping to hear an answer, not returned and I sigh, _I got my stupid band wish but no John, we must not meant to be together._

I stand up and walk to the bathroom

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU PRIMP YOURSELF!" Lily says throwing clothes at me, her once blond locks were now Brunette. I look in the mirror; my once brunette locks were now dirty blond. I put on the clothes Lily had thrown at me, a John Cena shirt and a pair of blue hip huggers. I throw on a pair of chucks and walk out of the room.

We get into a Lambo and Lily speeds to the studio. _What else went wrong?_

My phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetie I just wa-"

"MOM?!" I exclaim.

"Yes honey, Jeeze I just wanna know if you're going to be home for thanksgiving, I look at Lily who nods.

"Yes mom."

"Bye honey"

"Bye mom."

I hang up smiling _at least I didn't lose mom._

"Oh that reminds me, mark won't be able to make it to the meeting." Lily says

"Mike……………" I say confused.

"You know the kid we hired to replace Alex after he ran out on us, really, I every year you're with that man you get stupider."

Twenty minutes later we're in the meeting with James.

"You guys are going to take a break for a year, you deserve it." James says smiling, "so go home, write some hits and after a year come back and we'll make the record."

"So wait we get a whole year off?" I ask

"Yes so you and your husband can be together." James says rolling his eyes. _Husband?! You mean I marry someone other than John?! Damn you all_

"Come on we have to get you to the house." Lily says, "He's picking you up in an hour."

We get back home, Ashley and Miles were standing at the door.

"ASHLEY! MILES!" I yell hugging them,

"Hey baby sis." Ashley says smiling.

"So we just came by to tell you the sex of the baby." Miles says

"And!" i say smiling

"We're having a girl." Ashley says smiling

"That's awesome."

"There's my beautiful wife." A voice from behind me says. I gulp _please don't be some random guy, please don't be some random guy_ I turn around and there he stood wearing his signature jean shorts and a t-shirt.

"JOHN!" I yell jumping on him, he spins me around kisses me.

"You ready for this? A year just you and me and well work of course but just you and me."

"I've waited for this forever." I say smiling. _Literally_

"Me two." He says kissing me again. "By the way babe I love you as a blond."

I smile and kiss him once again.

"ALRIGHT! Save it for the road." Lily says hugging us both. We laugh and hug her. "You're stuff is already in the car. Be safe okay."

"If I didn't know any better you were trying to get rid of us future Mrs. Matt Cena." John says smiling. _Oh gosh she's marrying Matt! How great is that!_

"Shut up John!" she says pushing us to the car. We get in and start driving towards the air port. I couldn't help but start thinking about Liz.

"Whatever happen to Liz?" I ask John. He smiles,

"You practically kicked her but freshman year in college because she was hitting on me in class. She transferred to USC because you scared her so much."

"Oh right i remember." I say, looking out the window.

"I love you Mrs. Ember Cena." John says, Twenty minutes later.

"I love you too John Cena." He says as we pull up to the airport. We pull up to the rental car place and a man opens the door,

"Thank you." I say, he smiles and I get a look at his face, it was the same man from the alley in my old life. "Thank you so much."

"No problem 'Mrs. Cena'" he says smiling. John takes my hand and we walk to the gate.

* * *

**hope you liked my story, i got the idea from eve's christmas it was on lifetime, lol**

**review please**

**shelbs**


End file.
